Confessions
by cocobyrd87
Summary: A take on what could have happened in Endless Waltz if Mariemaia never took the bullet for Relena, and the aftermath. I do not own Gundam Wing, nor any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Relena studied Dekim cautiously and stood her ground as he pointed the gun at her. Although the panic began to rise and the familiar fear of death was there once again, Relena didn't falter or show it. After all, it wasn't the first time someone had pointed a gun at her. Or the second. In fact, Dekim wasn't the first person who had threatened her life.

Relena stole a moment to reflect on the day she met Heero Yuy.

She had never met anyone like him before. She was curious as to how ended up on Earth, washed up on shore. She only wanted to get to know him before he threatened to kill her. What she had to done to receive a death threat at that time she never knew. She wondered still a year later what would have happened if Duo hadn't stopped Heero from shooting her…

Relena smiled slightly at the memory. "A smile? Really Vice Foreign Minister, are you happy about dying?" Dekim said to her. "I'm fully prepared to die Dekim. Death doesn't scare me anymore," Relena said. As Dekim laughed at her remark, Relena remembered when she learned about Heero's identity and his mission, and the night he spared her at the dance. She remembered the second time he pointed a gun at her, as she was then Queen of the World. Again, she made it out alive.

She came to her senses, looked at Dekim and stood her ground. He became both furious at her smirk and amused. "Ah Relena Peacecraft, you've accepted your fate. I do apologize your use was no longer needed and it had to end this way. Farewell!" Dekim exclaimed.

In the split second before Dekim pulled the trigger, Mariemaia was running to save Relena. This little girl, this child, who was manipulated by her crazed grandfather to start a world war, was going to take a bullet for Relena. A seven-year-old girl was going to die for nothing. As noble as it was, Relena couldn't let this girl's life, which hadn't even been lived yet, be taken away. She was ready to die for the sake of peace. _Sixteen years isn't long, but from it I've started something_, she told herself. Something had told from the very beginning she wouldn't make it through this.

The shot was earsplitting in the tiny safe room. The vibrations bounced off the walls and deafened all those still in there. Mariemaia stopped dead in her tracks. She looked from Dekim to Relena. Before she could do anything at all, Relena forced her out of the way. Mariemaia watched in horror as the bullet ripped through Relena's chest and out her back. As Relena fell to the ground, Heero's image came to her mind.

Mariemaia gently laid Relena in her lap. "Why Relena? Why did you do it?" she cried.

Relena managed a small laugh. "Mariemaia….your life is just beginning. Once you think for yourself, you'll be able to live a life that's full and possibly make a difference. You can show the people now what true peace is..." She winced in pain.

Dekim Barton sneered at the dying Minister. "There you see? Everyone is easily disposed of. Come now Mariemaia, let us finish what we-!" Another shot rang out. Dekim fell dead with one bullet wound to the head.

"Mission accomplished."

Relena stirred slightly as she recognized the voice. Heero staggered over to her, badly injured himself. "Relena." He spoke in his usual monotone voice, but Relena could tell there was genuine concern in it.

"Heero….it's funny in a warped sort of way….I always thought you'd be the one to kill me," Relena whispered. The blood had gathered in a pool now around her.

Heero tenderly took Relena into his arms. The affection she showed for him in her face alarmed him. She was accepting her death and he couldn't understand why. She wasn't the misguided, immature girl he met a year ago. She had grown strong and he knew, although indirectly, some of the reasons were because of him.

"You aren't supposed to die this way."

Relena smiled as the tears streamed and she touched his face. "Don't worry Heero. You've spent all this time protecting me, watching over me, and this is how it ends. I had hoped I'd be able to get to see you one last time….dying isn't so bad now…." she breathed.

As Relena began to take her last breaths, Heero realized, in that moment, that she loved him. After all the threats he made to her, she loved him. And in his heart he knew he loved her too. Somehow he had always known, but could he never bring himself to acknowledge those feelings. He had always been alone, and relying on himself was all he knew.

"Relena….I…." He couldn't finish the sentence. Relena had stopped breathing, a peaceful smile on her face. At the same time, the last of his energy finally failed him; as he kissed her forehead, Heero slumped over, a single tear running down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heero awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. _Well this is nothing new_, he thought to himself. He wondered how many times this trip made it. For a moment he couldn't remember how he ended up there. He looked around the room and found his bloodied clothes on a chair next to the bed. Relena's blood…the memory of her dying in his arms came full circle.

"Relena….," he murmured, trying to sit up. The sudden pain stopped him instantly. Was it from his injuries? Or the pain he felt in his heart?

"I wouldn't try and move just yet if I were you."

Heero turned his head to see Trowa. He hadn't noticed him sitting in the corner.

"Relena….is she….?" He doubted whether or not he truly wanted to know that answer.

"No. She lost a substantial amount of blood but they were able to stabilize her. Unfortunately though, during surgery she slipped into a coma. The bullet missed her heart but did major damage to her spine. The doctors repaired as much as they could, but, even if she does come out of the coma, they are unsure of how much mobility she will have, or be able to walk at all."

Heero breathed a sigh of relief and quickly regained his composure. "Figures. I should have known it would take more than a bullet to kill her," he said.

Trowa chuckled. "She's too strong-willed and stubborn to go that easily."

"How long was I out?"

"About a week. Lady Une was able to get Relena here just in time obviously. You suffered significant injuries due to Wing Zero's explosion and you were in severe shock."

"I can handle injuries."

"Yes we all know that. It's not the first time you've walked away from an exploding gundam. Although, I am curious as to how you managed to make it to the safe room with two broken legs," Trowa said with a grin.

Heero smirked. "What happened to Mariemaia and the rest of her rebellion?"

"She is currently in the care of Lady Une. Her "soldiers" came to their senses after Relena was almost assassinated. Mariemaia realized she was just a puppet under Dekim and didn't take it very well once reality set in."

"How so?"

Trowa hesitated. "I was hoping to avoid discussing this with you. As Lady Une put it, Mariemaia tried to take the bullet for Relena, but Relena stopped her before she could."

Heero instantly looked over at Trowa. "Why?"

"Who knows. Mariemaia hasn't said much about it since Lady Une brought her here. I guess she feels guilty or something given that she hasn't left Relena's bedside. The doctors were against it at first but eventually gave in once Lady Une stepped in."

Heero couldn't comprehend what he had just learned. She had a chance to save herself. Why would she do that? Why would she just let herself be nearly killed like that?

Trowa cleared his throat. "If you want I can take you to see her."

"Who?" Heero asked, breaking his concentration.

"Relena of course," Trowa said with both a puzzled look and a grin.

"Oh right," said Heero. He knew he wouldn't be able to pretend not to care for very long. Even Trowa was beginning to see through the façade. "Let's just get it over with."

Trowa called for a nurse and together they helped Heero into a wheelchair.

"I can push myself you know."

"Oh I'm very well aware of that. I'm just helping you get to her room, and _only _her room," Trowa said.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I obviously don't have a choice in the matter either way and I don't need an escort."

"Come on, Heero. You can't run away from the truth forever. You clearly need closure of some sort. Lady Une told us what happened…."

"Well of course she did. Let it go, Trowa. There's nothing to discuss and it didn't mean anything," Heero said flatly.

"But-"

"Heero! You're awake! How do you feel?" Heero and Trowa looked up to see Quatre hurrying over to them.

"Fine."

Quatre grinned. "Of course you are." His smiled faded as he continued. "I just came from visiting Miss Relena. There hasn't been much change, but the doctors are positive she'll make a full recovery." He tried his best to sound convincing but even Heero could tell it was doubtful.

He looked away from the anguish in Quatre's face. "I forgot to ask Trowa what you all ended up doing with your gundams."

"Oh, umm…." Heero's indifference towards Relena's condition caught Quatre off guard. He glanced at Trowa with a puzzled look, only to receive a shrug and eye roll in return. "Well…we decided to self detonate them. We felt it was necessary since they finally outlived their use."

"I see."

Quatre waited, expecting him to show some kind of reaction, whether it be towards Relena or this new piece of information. When Heero didn't, he let out a sigh and gave up. "Yes well...I guess I'll be off then. Nice to see you up and around Heero, " Quatre said. He gave him a questioning look before he walked away in the opposite direction.

"Funny how everyone expects me to suddenly care about Relena's well-being," Heero said, annoyed.

"You don't do a very good job at hiding it my friend," Trowa chuckled.

Heero went to say something in protest but decided against it. He knew the others could see it. He wasn't sure how much they knew, but at this point the only person he was really kidding was himself.

As they approached Relena's room, Heero began to feel anxious. He could see two Preventers officials standing on either side of the door. He snorted at the idea_. Now they take the extra precautions?_

Trowa seemed to read Heero's thoughts. "Lady Une and Zechs' idea. They are supposed to keep out the reporters."

"Like it's going to make any difference now."

They saw Mariemaia sitting with Lady Une in the tiny waiting room next to the Minister's room. She ran up to Heero as he and Trowa passed them.

She looked dazed and her face was red and puffy. "I'm so sorry….I never meant for any of this to happen."

Heero couldn't look at her. There was a hint of grief in his cold voice as he spoke. "You may have been just a puppet Mariemaia but now you understand the price of war."

Tears began to fall again. "I never wanted Miss Relena to get hurt. It wasn't supposed to be this way," she cried.

"If she dies, her death will be on your hands."

Lady Une, who had at this time joined Mariemaia, walked the now hysterical girl back to the waiting room. "I understand you're hurting, but remember she is still a kid, much like yourself. Don't take it out on her."

Heero ignored her glare and didn't say anything as Trowa continued on and came to the door. "I probably would've said something along those lines as well if the situation were reversed," Trowa commented.

Heero simply nodded as the officials allowed them into the room. He couldn't help but feel a sense of dread and anger at the same time.

"Relena…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Machines always seem to be louder when they aren't connected to you. Or maybe it was just Heero. Maybe it was worse because it was Relena connected to the machines, he couldn't quite decide. Either way, the anxious feeling he experienced earlier was now turning into sheer panic. He wondered how long he'd be able to hide it from Trowa.

The room was filled wall to wall with flowers and mementos from delegates and ambassadors and admirers around the world, expressing their sympathy and hope for a quick recovery. It made Heero sick to his stomach.

A nurse was at the monitor, taking Relena's vital signs. From the look on her face, Heero could tell that nothing had changed from the last time she checked. She adjusted the IV's and the respirator. As she turned around, her sadden face turned cheerful when she saw Trowa and Heero entering through the doorway.

"Ah Mr. Yuy, it's nice to see you're awake. You gave us all quite a scare there," she said. The smile she gave him was notably forced and she couldn't hide the sorrow in her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thank you," he snapped. He was starting to get irritated by everyone asking him that.

Her smile faded and she merely gave him a nod as she walked out of the room.

"I don't think you could have made that any more awkward, "Trowa noted, watching the nurse walk down the hall in frustration. "Heero?"

Heero had pushed himself over to a corner of the room. He'd gone completely silent as he took in the sight of Relena. Someone had made sure she was comfortable. Despite the instruments and the tubes, and despite the fact that she wasn't breathing on her own, she simply looked as though she were only sleeping. It was more than he could handle.

"Heero, are you okay?"

"Trowa…." He began. With his face buried in his hands, he continued. "I can't do this…"

For the first time in the year he had known him, Trowa saw pure anguish in Heero's face. He saw the pain of watching someone you love barely clinging to life. He understood now why Heero went to such great lengths to protect Relena, and why this was killing him.

"I'm sorry Heero. I shouldn't have forced this upon you. We can come back when you're ready," he said.

Heero regained his composure as best as he could. "No. If I leave now I won't come back," he said calmly.

"I understand. I'll leave you alone then. If you need anything I'll be outside."

"Thank you ."

* * *

**Author's note: **Hey all! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. This chapter may seem a bit short but I thought it'd be appropriate. I'm currently working on Chapter 4 but having difficulty's with it. I'll post it as soon as I can! Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a solid hour Heero didn't say anything. He sat by the window and stared at the gardens in front of the hospital. He was lost in thought and couldn't figure out what to say or where to start. What do you say to the person you care most about in the world when she can't even answer you? How do you even begin to her the truth?

It was completely silent in the room except for the machines. The beeping made Heero feel more and more uncomfortable by the minute. He hated himself for letting this happen. If he'd only stayed by her side, Relena would still be safe. But as usual he protected and watched over her from afar, the best thing for her in his mind. And that selfishness nearly cost Relena her life…..

Disgusted at himself, he wheeled over to Relena. She looked so peaceful. Even in this state, she was still beautiful. A year ago he would have been the one to put her here. It made him sick to his stomach, realizing the person he used to be. He knew he had changed and he was still changing. He was starting to feel like a human being again, and the main reason for it was slowly slipping away from him.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. It was deathly cold. The feel of it brought nauseating waves of emotion over him and he remembered one of the last things she had said to him.

"_I always thought you'd be the one to kill me". _

Heero remembered the day he met her, and the first time he pointed a gun at her. His training and natural instincts immediately went to pulling the trigger. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he would never do it. He wasn't going to do it then, and he wouldn't do it now. All the opportunities he had had, he couldn't bring himself to end her life.

"I was never going to kill you Relena."

It was the truth. It was the real thing, and for the first time in his life, it scared him. Heero learned from an early age to disregard fear, disregard pain, even emotion itself. He learned the only person he could trust was himself. It made him the "perfect solider", a ruthless killing machine who could wipe out an entire military base and not think twice about it.

But all the changed with one look from her, her innocent smile, her serene features. Why did he care about her so much? What was it about her that made him drop everything when she was in trouble?

Heero knew the answer to it. He knew it when he held her in his arms and the moment she looked into his eyes and touched his face.

"I love her…."

The mere sound of the words and the reality of it sent shivers down his spine. He knew that she loved him, and she knew he cared for her, but now she would never know the real truth. She would never know the love he held for her in his heart.

"I'm sorry Relena…..I never should have left you. Please forgive me."

With that said, he found again a tear rolling down his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time he wept. It was then Heero felt movement in his hand. He realized he was still clutching Relena's hand in his, and if he wasn't mistaken, she lightly returned the gesture. She made no other movement, no other indication of life in her face, but he knew it happened.

A knock at the door brought Heero out of his minor trance. He mumbled a low "come in" as Trowa walked through the door.

"My apologies for interrupting. Lady Une wanted me to let you know that visiting hours are almost over, but if you wanted to stay longer she has extended the time," Trowa explained.

_Have I really been in here that long? _"Thanks but it won't be needed. Please Trowa, I need to leave."

Trowa briefly saw another glimpse of agony in Heero's face, and noticed he'd been crying. He didn't even know Heero could cry. If Relena didn't pull through, Trowa knew the aftermath would produce devastating results.

"I understand," was all Trowa said as steered Heero out of the room. He didn't bother asking; he figured the state Heero was in, it was best to take over one more time.

Heero noticed Mariemaia was still sitting with Lady Une in the waiting room. She looked as if she hadn't moved at all, a dazed look still on her face. He motioned for Trowa to stop.

"Mariemaia."

At the sound of her name, she cautiously glanced at him. "What?"

With great difficultly, Heero apologized. "I'm sorry. Relena will be okay. This wasn't your fault. It was mine."

And with that, Trowa wheeled him away, leaving a stunned Mariemaia and Lady Une in his wake.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry it took so long to post! I had difficulties writing this chapter. I wanted to show a vulnerable side of Heero without getting to sappy, and I wanted to keep him in character as much as possible. I know, the part where Relena shows signs of life is cheesy and predictable, but I felt it was appropriate. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A month would pass before Relena awoke from the coma. Zechs had taken her place as acting Vice Foreign Minister. Preventers continued to keep the peace on Earth. Most of the Gundam pilots had become Preventer agents or found work on their home colonies. Lady Une adopted Mariemaia and she attempted to adjust to life as a normal kid. And Heero was still in the hospital, recovering from his injuries, with Trowa not too far behind as his support.

"How have you been holding up, Heero?" Trowa asked, walking into Heero's room.

Heero sat at the edge of his bed, laptop in hand, a cane sitting next to him. His left leg had healed completely, but because his right had been broken so many times, the healing process was much slower. The doctors recommended physical therapy to speed it up. He was fully against it at first, arguing that he didn't need physical therapy. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he'd still be near Relena, and reluctantly agreed.

"I'll live."

Trowa simply rolled his eyes. He should have known better to expect more than a two-word answer from him.

After a moment of silence Heero looked up at him. "What is it Trowa?"

He hesitated. "I have news for you."

Heero immediately stopped typing and froze. "And?" he demanded. He hated it when people paused before they spoke.

"It's Relena."

Heero waited for Trowa's answer. He couldn't tell from his expression whether the information was good or bad, and a tiny bit of fear began to rise in the pit of his stomach. "_Well?"_ He said with anger forming his voice.

"Don't worry, she's alright. I'm here to let you know she's awake. I just came from her room."

Once again relief washed over him and he let out a quick sigh. Relena was okay. He knew she would be, but knowing for sure that she was now completely alive made it even better. Heero noticed that Trowa wasn't finished.

"Forgive me, but she's actually be awake for a few days," Trowa went on.

Heero narrowed his eyes. "Define a few days, Trowa."

Trowa chose his words carefully. "She woke up two days ago. I didn't inform you right away because I thought she needed some time to recover and yourself as well."

"Recover from what? She's been awake for two days and you thought _now _would be the best the time to tell me?" Heero said, his voice steadily rising, fists clenched.

Trowa's expression remained calm as he continued. "Heero, would you honestly have wanted to see her as soon as she's coherent? Do you really think you'd be able to handle it?"

As angry as Heero was for not being told the moment Relena was awake, he had to admit Trowa was right. If he could barely handle seeing her in coma, he wasn't sure what he'd do now that she was conscious. Still, Trowa could have least told him sooner.

"Is she okay?" Heero asked calmly after a moment of silence.

"Yes, considering. Her doctors informed me that she had a slight panic attack because of not knowing where she was and the paralysis, but she slowly began to relax and remember what happened after they sedated her."

"They had to sedate her?"

"Yes. She was becoming hysterical and the nurses felt it was their best option. Don't worry, it merely calmed her down," Trowa added from the look on Heero's face.

Heero nodded and returned to his spot on the bed. The news of Relena and the pain in his leg overwhelmed him. When should he go see her? Would she even_ want_ to see him? After being in a coma for almost a month and a half, she could be a completely different person….

Trowa could see the silent argument Heero was having in his face and answered his question for him. "Relena asked about you."

"She...did?" Heero asked incredulously.

"Yes. She asked how you were and if you had left again. I told her that you were still here and that you had visited her. When you're ready, she would like to see you." Trowa gave him a small smile.

"Typical. She gets shot and may never walk again and she's more worried about me. I'll see her tomorrow."

Trowa chuckled. "I understand. I'll let her know."

"No. Don't tell her. It's better if she's not expecting me."

Trowa looked confused at first but quickly understood. "Fair enough. I'll be outside if you need anything."

Heero nodded again. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Relena that soon, but as before it was better to get it over with than wait it out. He went back to his laptop and Trowa excused himself.

For a long while Heero contemplated his feelings again for Relena. He knew how she felt about him, and he knew he felt the same about her. He wondered how she could love a man who was trained to become the perfect assassin from the age of seven. The answer was always obvious. She saw past his lack of emotion and the killer he was and could see the good in his heart. But how would he express his feelings towards her? Fighting was all he identified himself with. How could he show Relena his true feelings for her? If there was no one left to fight, what was his purpose in life?

"Protecting her."

There would always be people against peace and Relena's idea of it. There would always be those who would try to oppose her. As long as she remained who she was, her life would always be threatened. It was then Heero decided that either way he would be there for her.

Admitting his feelings to an unconscious individual was easy. Doing it now that that person was fully conscious, it scared him more than piloting Epyon and Wing Zero. _God help me. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey all! Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter! I wasn't quite happy with it so I went back and fixed a few things. I know it may not be long but now that I have this posted I can finally focus on the "reunion" if you will between Heero and Relena. Thank you all for your reviews and for reading! Hope you continue to enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Slowly making his way to Relena's room, Heero contemplated what he would do. What would he say? How would he approach her? Will she be conscious enough to want him there? Trowa had said she wanted to see him. Did she still? Visiting her while she was unconscious was heartbreaking and easy at the same time. But now, he'd have to face his emotions head on. _Heartbreaking…._he never imagined that thought or sensation would ever take hold of him.

He'd forgotten Trowa was behind him. Heero was able to maneuver fine on his own now (with the exception of a cane) and he didn't need a "support" but the man seemed to be his shadow ever since he woke up in the hospital. As annoyed as he was that he wouldn't go away, Heero was still grateful that Trowa had stuck by him this whole time. _Trowa was better than dealing with an obnoxious Duo or the overly-emotional Quatre. _He still didn't understand what it meant to have "friends", but he would consider Trowa to be one nonetheless. Trowa somehow knew that Heero couldn't do this alone.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

_Why did he continue to ask him that? It's not like he was walking to the firing squad. It was just Relena…._He gave a short nod. "Hn."

"I understand."

Short and sweet. Heero was beginning to appreciate the simple conversation between them. Trowa was never one to speak much anyways, but between the two of them, the simple one-liners were enough.

As he expected, Mariemaia was just leaving Relena's room. She cautiously waited for him as he approached.

Mariemaia hesitated before she spoke. "I wanted to personally apologize to Miss Relena for my actions. I feel responsible for this mess and I needed to know if she could forgive me. I hope you can one day forgive me too."

Heero looked away from her before he spoke. "Hn. Did Lady Une put you up to this?"

She frowned. "No. I've had a lot time to think about what happened. You made a very clear point to me. If Miss Relena died, you're right. It would've been my fault. I'd have to carry that guilt around with me for the rest of my life."

"Did she forgive you?"

The sincerity behind the question caught her off guard again. She would have to confront her adoptive mother about this later, asking her why she warned her of this boy. He didn't seem to be the arrogant, stoic, impassive person everyone said he was. Still, she answered him honestly.

"Yes. She has no ill will towards me. I don't know why, but she says it wasn't my fault. It was nobody's fault…." Mariemaia trailed off, staring into space.

Heero managed to smirk at her. "Typical. Take that as satisfaction. She'll never blame you."

Mariemaia looked up at him and asked quietly, "Do _you_ forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," he said, back to his usual monotone.

Mariemaia waited for more, but when he began to walk past her, she decided that would have to be enough. Besides, if she wasn't mistaken, she distinctly saw him smile at her before knocking on the door to Miss Relena's room.

* * *

Reassuring Trowa that he was alright and getting clearance from the two Preventer agents on either side of the door, Heero cautiously knocked on the door. A nurse answered and she gave him a small smile. "Good afternoon. Miss Relena has been expecting you," she said, turning to let him enter.

Cringing slightly and taking a deep breath, he nodded and walked in.

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when made his way to seeing Relena. He had expected more flowers and gifts everywhere. He had expected her to be hooked up still to the wires. He wasn't, however, expecting the room to be almost cleared of everything except for one thing: the teddy bear he'd give her last year for her birthday sitting on a bedside table nearby. His heart momentarily swelled at it. He looked over to see, to his surprise, Relena sitting upright in the bed, watching a television program.

"Miss Relena, Mr. Yuy is here to see you."

Heero almost sniggered at the proper introduction. It was odd to be announced so formerly when it was just Relena.

Relena looked over at him slowly making his way over to her, and smiled. If she hadn't smiled, Heero almost wouldn't recognize her. In the month that had passed, her hair had gotten longer and stringy. Her face was somewhat sunken around her eyes and cheekbones. It was still Relena, but a vague shadow of her former self.

"Heero. As usual you're looking well. But, the next time I see you, will you please promise to be in one piece?" Her voice was raspy and she only spoke at first just above a whisper.

He gave her an odd look and then smirked. "It's good to see you too."

The nurse curtsied and excused herself. "I'll be just outside in the hall, Miss Relena. Please call if you need anything."

"Thank you."

As the nurse left the room, for a moment Heero just stood there, not sure whether to go and sit next to her or say something. She looked happy to see him and he knew she'd been eagerly waiting for him. When she smiled again, he gave her a genuine smile back and decidedly limped over to the chair next to her bed.

"I must admit, I'm actually surprised you're still here. I half-expected Trowa to say you left the moment you awoke."

"Hn. I didn't have a choice this time."

"Obviously not. Although, I am curious as to why even that stopped you."

"I wouldn't have gotten very far."

She started laughing at his simple statement. "Yes I suppose you're right. Well, it's good to see you are still here. I'd have to come looking for you again and I don't think I'd have gotten very far myself with a wheelchair."

For the second time, Heero gave her a real smile at her failed attempt at a joke. It surprised her slightly but also brought a new glow to her face that he suddenly loved and wanted to see more often. Pushing that thought aside, he started in with the tough questions.

"Relena….are you okay?"

She hesitated a moment before she spoke again. "Honestly?"

He nodded.

"Yes. And no. Yes, because I get to live to see another day. No, because…well, I don't know why. I really wasn't expecting to survive. This is all…surreal."

Heero was silent, contemplating her words. "You have no idea."

She nodded, turning back to the program. The silence stretched between them as Heero began fidgeting, fighting to find the right words to say. It was Relena who spoke first.

"Trowa said you came to visit me when I was unconscious."

Her blunt statement caught him off guard. Uncomfortably, he answered her. "Yeah. He felt I needed….closure …in case…" Even with her sitting there, in front of him, alive and well, he couldn't finish the sentence. He looked away from her quickly and was silent for a moment.

"Heero….it's okay, " Relena said, trying to reach out and comfort him.

He snapped his head back to her. "No, it's not Relena! You could have died! You could still be unconscious right now! What were you thinking? Did you even think about your family? Did you even think about m-" He stopped abruptly. He saw the shock and agony in her face.

With a tear running down her face, she began. "Yes Heero. The only person I thought of was you. The last thing I wanted to see before I died was your face. I'm sorry I'm hurt you but I knew you'd understand why I had to do it. I couldn't let a child die for me. Please understand, I didn't mean to cause you so much pain…."

"Relena…"

With tears still running down her face, she eased herself over to the side of the bed and gently embraced him. Her wounds began to throb and she winced slightly in pain but ignored it. He stiffened at her sudden touch, but then wrapped his arms around her, careful not to hurt her or cause anymore discomfort. Through the hospital gown he could feel the bandages on her back and chest from the gunshot wound. It turned his stomach violently.

"I'm sorry Relena."

She pulled back to look into eyes. "For what Heero?"

"I never should have left you in the first place. I should have been there to protect you. I should have prevented all of this from happening…"

She brought a finger up to his lips to quiet him. "Either way something would have happened. I don't if it would have been this drastic, but one way or another something would have occurred. I don't regret anything Heero. I understand the choices you made and still make. It's okay."

He hugged her tighter, gently, but tighter, signifying he did understand. As much as it hurt, that's what he loved about her. The sincerity and seriousness in her voice woke up the emotions in him that Heero began to feel the first time he visited her. No matter what he did she would never question him. Somehow she understood his actions and he always wondered why. The answer was plain and simple: She loved him and would wait for him.

"Relena?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean by 'the next time I see you'?"

She pulled back, sitting back up in the bed, and smiled. "Come on Heero. We both know that once you're done here, you're going to disappear again. You'll go off somewhere, doing whatever it is you do, and the next time I see you will most likely be my birthday. Or, the next time my life is threatened."

He could tell she was trying to joke with him again, but the sadness in her eyes betrayed her words. He hated the way he made her feel. She loved him and all he did was run from her. It didn't matter if she waited for him or not, whether she stood by and watched him continue on recklessly. She needed him near. She needed to love a real person, not someone who came and went as he pleased. But how would he tell her he loved her, too?

Heero gently wrapped his arms around her again. "I'm sorry I run from you. I know I hurt you in the process, and it kills me. I'm trying Relena…I'm trying to be the person you deserve."

For the first time, Relena saw real emotion in Heero's eyes and his in embrace. "Heero….You don't have to try. I understand. It's okay," she whispered against his chest.

He couldn't bring himself to respond to her. He only hugged her closer, wanting to her to be nearer as much as much as possible. He knew he loved her. And apart of him knew that she had an idea. He couldn't bring himself to tell her yet, let alone begin to show another person in general love and concern. But as long as she would have him, it would work out somehow. He wasn't going anywhere this time. He didn't what he would do, but this time he wasn't running away. If he let her go again this time, he may never get another chance.

"I'm not going anywhere, Relena."

He could feel tears running down her cheeks. Pulling back, he wiped them away with his fingers, and, hesitating for a moment, he leaned in and softly kissed her.

Kissing him back, Relena knew he would stay. Not just for her sake, but because he wanted to this time. She didn't know for how long, but she would cherish every moment he spent with her for as long as she could. She had prepared herself to die. She thought she died in the arms of the man she loved. But now, she thanked whatever God was out there that she survived. Even if was just for this one moment.

"I love you, Heero."

* * *

**Author's Note: ***Timidly peeks from behind the computer...and hopes the longer chapter makes up for the long wait...* Hello my faithful readers...Please don't throw stones!...I know you've all waited for the epic (yes, epic) meeting between Heero and Relena and here it is. I blame writers block, trying to plan a wedding in 3.5 months, and reading other stories on this long delay. But fear not! This is not the end. There will be at least one more chapter before I end it. I have a sequel planned so either way the story doesn't end here. I hope all you enjoy this and I hope I didn't make them too OOC. Thank you all for your support and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mr. Peacecraft! Mr. Peacecraft, it's understood that Miss Relena now has been awake well over a week now, why doesn't she address the public herself?"

"Over here! Is it true Miss Relena is now a quadriplegic?"

"Mr. Peacecraft! Mr. Peacecraft!"

The ridiculous questions continued as Milliardo Peacecraft stood at the podium just outside the hospital, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Relena awoke from the coma a week ago and refused to make a public announcement until she was well enough to do so and was "ready". Of course he understood, she had gone through a traumatic experience and was recovering from major surgery on top of being in a coma for over a month. But even still, she wouldn't even make a statement that he could give to the press to curve their persistent questions and demands to speak with her. He knew who was to blame for this.

_That damn gundam pilot. _He was _still _here. Ever since he visited her while she was unconscious, he never left her side. He was _always _there. It was annoying. Milliardo was prepared for him to disappear again and deal with a depressed Relena. Even though Milliardo was now a part of Relena's life starting a year ago, he wasn't about to start acting like an overprotective older brother. But now that she was handicapped, he had to be that overbearing brother. He had to take care of her more than ever. And if it included protecting her from _him, _then so be it.

"Mr. Peacecraft! Please sir, when will Miss Relena resume her duties as the Vice Foreign Minister?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, as much as my sister and I appreciate your concern over her well being, I must ask you all to kindly disperse. Relena will make a public announcement when she is up to it and fully recovered. Thank you all once again."

Scowling, he turned from the podium and walked from the platform, ignoring the cameras and unrelenting reporters. If Relena didn't do something soon, he was sure he'd do something he'd regret.

* * *

"As Milliardo Peacecraft, also known as Zechs Marquise, walks back into the hospital, attendees and viewers are left stunned by his announcement. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, as she is now known by, as we are told, has been awake now from her recent month-long coma but has yet to make a public appearance. Many are wondering what the delay is, and why everything is being kept under wraps. Stay tuned as we continue with this story and bring you more updates."

Relena rolled her eyes in irritation as she muted the hospital television. "It's amazing how nobody respects privacy these days."

Heero, smirking next to her, silently agreed. "Hn. What do you expect? The Vice Foreign Minister makes a miraculous recovery and but has yet to address the public."

Reaching over to him she playfully punched him in the arm. "Nothing apparently. When I'm ready, I'll grace them with my presence and make a speech or something."

"Hn."

"Can you ever say something besides that stupid grunt of yours?"

"Hn," Heero said again with a smirk.

"Evidently not."

They sat there in silence for awhile in the quiet room, Relena still confined to the hospital bed and Heero fully recovered now, sitting next to her in a chair. She was to begin physical therapy soon, and already was learning how to maneuver in a wheelchair. Heero had to admit, even though it was all new to her, she handled it pretty well. She was recovering remarkably well, both from the surgery and the lack of movement in a month. Her doctors allowed her to move about the hospital with a Preventer escorting her (which usually ended up being him) but were still weary of her going outside. It wasn't so much her health they worried about, it was _everyone _else who would bombard her.

"Heero?"

"Hm?

"Do you think we could go for a walk?"

"If you're feeling up to it, yes."

She hesitated. "Can we go out to the gardens?"

Ever since Heero promised Relena that he was going to stay with her, and non-verbally admitted his feelings for her, he hadn't left her side. He'd been with her every day for the past week, much to the annoyance of Zechs and the hospital staff. He knew she'd always felt comfortable around him, yet now every time she asked him a question or attempted to make conversation, it seemed she felt uncertain, like she was asking permission or though she would say the wrong thing. He understood why she was concerned, but how to show her that she could be completely comfortable with him was proving to be difficult.

"You don't have to ask permission, Relena. Wherever you want to go, just say it."

She smiled confidently at the reassuring look she gave her. She knew this time he wasn't going anywhere, but there was still that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her not to get too close. "Alright then. I want to go outside. I miss the fresh air and the stuffiness of this place is driving me insane."

"You know Zechs will be against it."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Smirking again at her boldness, he wheeled over the chair and sat back to let her get into it herself. She was becoming much better at it, but he still felt he needed to be there just in case she slipped. It was amazing how the insignificant, meaningless things suddenly became what he loved most about their relationship. He wasn't sure of what they were or where they stood, but he was happy with what was developing.

"Miss Relena! Where on Earth do you think you're going?" A bewildered nurse exclaimed as Relena and Heero walked by the nurse's station the first floor.

"Good afternoon to you too, Martha. Don't worry; I'm just getting a bit of fresh air."

"But ma'am, you're under strict orders from Mr. Milliardo that you stay indoors! Please Miss Relena, let's go back to your-"

Relena cleared her throat very loudly. "You can tell my brother that I'm quite able to take care of myself and do not need him to give me "guidelines" for my recovery. Please tell him that Mr. Yuy here will be with me and if anything should happen, I'll be very well protected. Thank you, Martha," she said smiling, clearing ending the debate.

Heero smirked behind her. He knew that Zechs was going to have a field day with this. He looked at the nurse and nodded as they began to proceed again to the hospital's gardens.

The nurse tried again to protest, but seeing the look of determination on the Minister's face and the death glare from Heero, she gave up. "Very well. Please notify me of any problems or help you may need."

Heero nodded again and wheeled Relena outside to sit near the large pond in the middle of the gardens. He knew she needed to get out of there for at least an hour and he wasn't about to let some stupid nurse or her idiot brother stop her.

"I find it very amusing that suddenly I become handicapped and Milliardo thinks he can run my life. I didn't even know until over a year ago that I had a brother. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm about to follow his 'rules'," Relena said after a moment.

"I'm sure he's looking out for your best interest."

"Ha, don't flatter me. According to my mother, who was _finally_ able to get through to my room since apparently there was a strict contact list for me, he's already started making accommodations to my home and has a schedule planned out for my recovery. Honestly, I'm in a wheelchair now, not dead." Relena sighed heavily stared absently at the numerous types of fish swimming around.

"What do you want?"

"Hm?" She asked at the abrupt question.

"What do you really want Relena?"

She was silent for moment before quietly answering him. "I don't want this anymore…."

"What?"

"I don't want to do this anymore….I don't want to be in politics anymore. I don't want my schedule planned out for me. I want to live my life_…_I want to have real friends…I want to be _normal._ This whole incident has put lot of things into perspective for me. For once in my life I want to be selfish and do what Relena wants, not what the world wants."

Heero could see the pain in her eyes again. She would never be normal, no matter what her last name was or what she did. But he could understand her pain. He of all people could relate to her. They all wanted normal lives and just live out the remainder of their days being happy. Relena was a good at what she did, but Heero couldn't even begin to fathom the pressures she was on every day and the demands that peace brought with it.

"What would you do then?"

"I just want to try and be a normal teenager for once. I'm going to learn how to drive a car. Don't even give me that look; there are possibilities nowadays for the handicapped to drive a car. I'm almost seventeen and I can't even do that. I could go to college like a normal teenager. I want to travel, without it being "penciled" in. Did you know I've never been to the States? There's so many things I could do Heero….I just know that I don't want to be the Vice Foreign Minister anymore."

"Then don't be."

Through the grief on her face Relena actually laughed. "I wish it were that simple. I can't just simply up and quit. The Foreign Minister would a want a formal resignation and that would have to be approved, and that could take up to months. I'm sorry Heero. I don't mean to be so dramatic. It's just after doing a lot of thinking I know that this isn't the right path for me anymore."

Without a word, Heero walked over to her, gently lifted her face, and kissed her deeply. The tension in her body slowly began to fade as she kissed him back. When he pulled away, breathless, he said, "There's no need to apologize for what we want, Relena. And it really is that simple. I promise, it's so simple."

"Heero?"

"Relena."

"I've been doing some research, about spinal injuries, and I think I found something."

He nodded for her to continue.

"There's an experimental surgery in New York City that has to with spinal repair for people with paralysis, both quadriplegics and others like me. I don't know if it work, but I was thinking….I'd like to try it…"

"Really? Are you sure about that? It may not work…"

"I know. But I have to at least try. If I could gain some mobility back, even the slightest, I'd be content."

Heero smiled at her. He wasn't sure about the idea that Relena had suggested, but there really was no talking her out of something when she had it decided.

"Would you go with me?"

"What?"

"Would you go with me?" She asked again. "I've already discussed it with my mother. Milliardo knows nothing of this and if I decide to go through with it, would you be by my side?"

The almost pleading look in her eyes was more than enough for him to comply. He promised her he was going anywhere. He promised that whatever happened to the two of them, he was going to stay put this time. With another deep kiss, he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. "Where else would I go?"

Relena smiled back at him and pulled him in for a hug. "Then it's decided. Tomorrow I will call my mother and tell her that I don't need to be in this hospital anymore. She and Pagan have started their own accommodations for me to their home and I will also tell her that I'm releasing myself. Also, I will make the long awaited public appearance to the impatient world. As of today, I'm just Relena Darlian."

Even while trying to speak normal, she was still a politician. But it didn't matter. Heero had his princess, and together they would attempt to blend into the crowd.

* * *

The crowd of reporters had grown larger as the long expected press conference approached. Every single one of them had been waiting for hours for Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian to make her inevitable appearance and explain why she had not done it sooner. It didn't matter if she was handicapped now. It didn't matter if needed to learn how to live life in a wheelchair now. In the press's mind, she owed them some clarifications for her almost two week absence.

As soon as she had rolled out onto the platform, the questions came flying and the cameras were flashing. Relena made her way to the podium, Milliardo one side and Heero standing back in the shadows, and calmly made her address.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. It gives me great to pleasure to finally be able to appear before you all today. Please excuse the chair as I speak to you today, I tried to get the doctors to just prop me up, but unfortunately they wouldn't oblige."

A few of the reporters chuckled. _Good, off to a pleasant start._

"These past few months have been difficult, challenging, and an eye opener for me. First off, I'd like to wish you a Happy New Year, as I was incapacitated at the time. Thank you for all your support and respect for my privacy through this tough point in my life. It has not been easy, as I'm sure most of you can understand, going from one life to another in a matter of minutes, but with the help from the hospital staff and my family, it is slowly getting better.

"I do not have any ill will towards Miss Mariemaia. Although she is a child and was fully aware of her actions, I do not blame her for what happened. I do not expect any of you to understand my ideals, but please know that I respect her for accepting her actions and the consequences of such. I am not a bitter woman, and I will not start now. Yes, I may have lost my ability to walk, but I am alive. She was not the one who pulled the trigger. In a way she saved my life."

Relena paused to take a breath and wait for her words to sink in.

"During my recovery, I have had some time to fully decide on what I will do from this point on. As most of you will expect me to continue on with my position, I regret to inform you that I decline to continue being your Vice Foreign Minister."

There were many gasps throughout the crowd. Immediately questions came flying, one after the other, but Relena raised her hand to continue.

"I know this may come as a shock, both to the political world and outside world, but this is something I will not change. I will carry on with my recovery in the privacy of my own home and my personal medical staff. Thank you again for your support and understanding."

As she finished, she almost laughed at the horrified and disapproving look Milliardo was giving her, while her Gundam pilot gave her a proud smirk. She knew she was making the right choice. The world would find a good replacement. For now, she was going to live her life and attempt to be a normal teenager. Relena also knew that she would never be normal because of her name, but living out of the public eye was the best choice.

"Miss Relena! What will you do now that you no longer the face of the public image?"

She smiled. "There is always college, and I'm sure whatever I decide to do, you will all know either way."

"Miss Peacecraft! Does this decision have anything to do with the man you've been seen with most recently?" The photographer that she had caught sneaking around the hospital grounds while practicing more with her wheelchair with Heero sneered at her, daring her to answer his question live on television.

Relena took a deep breath before answering. "First of all, sir, I have not gone by that name in over a year. If you would like to ask me a question, you will do well by addressing me by my proper name of 'Darlian'. Second off, I believe I have a right to defend my actions by my own reasoning. And finally, even if it did, that would be for me to know, and you to assume." She smiled sweetly at the man, but her eyes were daring him to ask her another question.

"Forgive me, _Miss Darlian, _my mistake. It would just seem that for someone as young as you, and a girl for that matter, would naturally abruptly quit her post for a boy."

There were hushes among the crowd as the reporters words implied a great deal. But even so, Relena was unfazed. "How typical for a man to automatically come to that conclusion. As I have stated before, and as you can see, I abdicated my "post" for the benefit of my health. In regards to the man who has been seen with me, and who is standing behind me now, he is my personal guard, so naturally he would constantly be around. Does that answer your question, _sir_?"

Reporters around the man chuckled at his stupidity and he quickly ended his rude and implying questioning.

"Thank all once again for understanding." With that, Relena roller herself over to Heero's side and he took over, leading her back into the hospital.

Relena avoided Milliardo as best as she could. She had no intentions of dealing with him right now. He was already furious about her recent actions and she was no mood for his impending questioning.

All in all, Relena was okay with the decision she made. She honestly had no clue where she was going to from here, besides going to a normal school and attempting to regain her mobility, but the only thing that matter now was that she was alive, and she had a bright future. Plus, she had her Perfect Soldier. A part of her would always be fearful of him leaving, but she knew that if it came to that, he would have a good reason. She knew he loved her. He wasn't always able to say it to her, but body language and his actions spoke louder than his words for the time being.

Relena was ready face life's challenges head on now, free from the world of politics and from keeping her squeaky clean image. She was still a kid. And, be that as it may, she was ready to be one. For now, being a kid was all that mattered and she fully intended to live it to the fullest.

* * *

"_Forget regret or life is yours to miss." –Anonymous _

**Author's Note: **Well there you have it! The end! FORGIVE me for the wait for this final chapter! Wedding planning has been crazy and work has been insane as well. I promise they are just excuses! In two months I'll be a married woman! I wll keep you all up to date on it :) It's fun writing this story and I thoroughly hope you've all enjoyed reading it! Thank you all for sticking by me and for your support with my first fanfiction. I promise a sequel to this! I don't know when, but there will be one. Welp thanks again everyone and ta ta for now!


End file.
